


Just a Day to Herself

by Merfilly



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-07
Updated: 2007-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wants to unwind</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Day to Herself

She carefully set the cell phone on the table beside her keys. Next to the phone went her identification card. She bent over, loosened the laces of her boots before straightening, leaning on the sofa table to toe them off.

She glared at the cell phone, threatening it mentally, before turning to go find the solace of a hot shower and bed. All she wanted was one day to herself, one day to finally just relax…

"Sam…come on to bed," came a very warm, welcome voice. "I told the General SG-1 is on mandatory rest for 48 hours."

That thought was nearly as comforting as Janet's arms.


End file.
